cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakunin's Dream
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: None/Revolutionary |- |'Updated' || June 23, 2006 |- |'Capital' || Kropotkingrad |- |'Official Languages' || None |- |'Government' • Revolutionary (Anarcho-Syndicalist) | The Federation of Councils and Syndicates |- |'National Religion' •None | The people of Bakunin's Dream reject the Bourgeois fiction of religion. |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Formation' | February 25, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 23,053.015 |- |'World Ranking' | 7 |- |'Area' • Total | 983.229 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 54,288 Citizens 23,484 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Rouble |- | Resources • Connected • Bonus Resources | , |} Bakunin's Dream is a longtime member of the New Pacific Order. He is currently an Officer Emeritus which is a retired government position within the NPO. He holds the current record for longest serving Regent of NPO with over 822 days in the position. Bakunin's Dream Overview of Bakunin's Dream The Bakunin's Dream Federation of Anarcho-Syndicalist Collectives is a free, federated association of workers' communes. Located in Russia, Bakunin's Dream is based upon the principles of Anarcho-Communism and Anarcho-Syndicalism advocated by philosophers such as Mikhail Bakunin, Peter Kropotkin, and Rudolf Rocker. A relatively new nation, Bakunin's Dream is one of the most powerful nations in the world, thanks largely to the support and solidarity provided by its New Pacific Order allies. Kropotkingrad Kropotkingrad is the capital of Bakunin's Dream History Creation: Altering the Marxist Model On February 25, 2006, a united group of syndicates in the pigs and gold industries, led by the revolutionary Comrade Gabriel, forcibly overthrew the fascist government of Chief Financial Officer Fyodor Kapitalov, in what has become known as the historic February Revolution. In its place, the syndicates established a collectivist society, organized and managed by the workers themselves. Whilst many counter-revolutionaries favored the creation of a temporary "workers' state" in order to facilitate the revolution, the vast majority of the workers rejected this so-called "dictatorship of the proletariat" on the grounds that it would simply establish a new class hierarchy. Instead, Bakunin's Dream was founded from the bottom up, not the top down. The First Days: Uncertainty and Turmoil Unfortunately, the revolutionary syndicates were unprepared for the task of managing a federation of communes, as such an experiment was foreign to them except in the writings of Spanish anarchists. As a result, the Bakunin's Dream Federation spent its first days of existence making mistake after costly mistake. For instance, Comrade Gabriel and the workers' councils naïvely approved every trade agreement proposed by other nations, without regard for the benefits of certain resources. However, the people of Bakunin's Dream were rescued from their uncertain existence by a single telegram. NPO Membership: Prosperity and Solidarity Within a few days of its joining the Red Team in Cyber Nations, Bakunin's Dream received a telegram from Vladimir, leader of Soviestan. In the telegram, Vladimir offered Bakunin's Dream membership in the New Pacific Order, explaining the economic, military, and strategic benefits to such an agreement. Although wary of the consequences of joining a military alliance, the people of Bakunin's Dream accepted this offer. After signing up, the workers' councils quickly realized that they had made the right decision. Almost immediately, they gained access to the latest strategic information, powerful trading partners, and mutual defense, ushering in a wave of economic prosperity. Soon after, however, the workers were to face their first great challenge. The ODN Conflict Within hours of joining the NPO, Bakunin's Dream became aware of the ongoing conflict with the Orange Defense Network, deemed the Citrus Campaign. Inspired by the brotherhood and solidarity of the NPO, the people of Bakunin's Dream took up arms in defense of the NPO, Emperor Ivan Moldavi, and their freedom most dear. As the dominance of more established NPO nations had weakened the ODN nations, causing them to fall in the ranks, smaller nations had been forced to take up arms, and Bakunin's Dream found itself on the front lines. Overall, the Bakunin's Dream military has met the challenge of NPO solidarity with flying colors, winning its first twelve battles and accumulating a dominant record in battle overall. Thanks to the noble sacrifices of Bakunin's Dream and countless other NPO nations, the ODN finally accepted surrender after nearly 45 days of fighting. The ODN foes of Bakunin's Dream follow: family guy In their first military engagement against family guy, the Bakunin's Dream military fought valiantly, scoring a dominant string of victories. The devastation imparted by Bakunin's Dream troops was such that family guy watcher, family guy's leader, immediately offered surrender. However, it soon became apparent that this tactic was simply a ploy designed to buy time, as family guy watcher refused to accept the official terms of surrender and leave the ODN, promising never again to assault a nation in the red or blue trading quadrants. Dulcinea With family guy's government in anarchy and its military thoroughly defeated, Comrade Gabriel decided to expand Bakunin's Dream's role in the war effort, turning the military's attention to Dulcinea. Once again, the Bakunin's Dream army thoroughly trounced its enemies, handing Dulcinea a string of devastating defeats, with assistance from other NPO members. Dulcinea currently stood as a defeated nation, its government in chaos and its economy collapsed. Kernwaffen Bakunin's Dream later initiated hostilities against the spy Kernwaffen, handing him a series of crushing defeats. Kernwaffen currently teeters on the brink of destruction, a shadow of its former self. The Bakunin's Dream military rejoices in the opportunity to punish those who would initiate espionage against the NPO, showing Kernwaffen that nations that behave with such dishonor will not be tolerated. At one point, Kernwaffen attempted to bribe Comrade Gabriel with a trade offer, but he was swiftly repudiated. Due to the unrelenting attacks of the NPO, Kernwaffen eventually resigned from the ODN. Nickdonia The ODN nation of Nickdonia came into the range of Bakunin's Dream and fell victim to an unexpected assault a short time later. The nation was immediately thrown into chaos, and before long, the leader NickTheVegetarian was attempting to win the war with words, incessantly messaging Comrade Gabriel with witty retorts. However, the pen was not mightier than the sword in this case, as Nickdonia was thoroughly routed by NPO forces. The Five Day Plan: Emergence onto the World Stage Due to the increasing frequency of battles and increased costs for soldier upkeep, the citizens of Bakunin's Dream were becoming war-weary, causing a major blow to the economy. At this point, a string of aid offers from the nations of EuroSoviets, HelghanColonial, and Sumeria gave Bakunin's Dream a then-unheard of influx of cash and soldiers. Due to this unprecedented surplus, Comrade Gabriel and the workers' councils decided to institute the Five Day Plan, an economic program designed to bring about rapid modernization and strengthen the Bakunin's Dream fighting force in order to eliminate the Orange Menace. In less than a day, Bakunin's Dream had gained almost 150 strength points, catapulting itself above its ODN enemies. This rapid advancement allowed Bakunin's Dream to crush its enemies, reducing them to mere cannon fodder for other NPO members. Bakunin's Dream plans to use this newfound prosperity in order to assist the war effort and help other fledgling NPO nations to further themselves economically. The Nuclear Revolution With the prolongment of the NPO's conflict with the ODN and the rapidly rising costs of nuclear weapons, Bakunin's Dream set in motion a plan to catapult onto the leading edge of defense. On April 3, 2006, after saving for a week, Bakunin's Dream scientists perfected a nuclear weapon. Giving a speech to the assembly of workers, Comrade Gabriel announced, This great technological leap forward for our people will aid us in our struggle against the profit-hungry aggression of capitalists and bourgeois reactionaries the world over. Not only for ourselves, but for the NPO do we make this advancement, and we will remain steadfast in our desire to protect the interests of the Emperor and those of the people with this Great Deterrent. When it purchased its nuke, Bakunin's Dream was the youngest nation in the world to own nuclear weapons by a full 12 days. Bakunin's Dream was also one of only 43 nations to develop them at the time. The next youngest was Vietnam, which was created on February 13, 2006. Only a day later, however, the people of Bakunin's Dream were faced with a crisis, as Rysonia, Pumpway, and BlackAdder were all attacked by a rogue Legion member, Krog. Comrade Gabriel swiftly declared war on the nation of Krarctic and, with the approval of War Council member TrotskysRevenge, sent its glorious missile, nicknamed TINA (Tactical Initiative in Nuclear Armaments) into the heart of the aggressor nation. Comrade Gabriel was obviously dismayed at the loss of the technological distinction of owning nuclear weapons, but he stated resolutely to his NPO comrades, Given the opportunity, I would make the same decision a thousand times! Hail the NPO! Hail the Emperor! Bakunin's Dream has no current plans for further nuclear development, although, should the need arise, the people stand ready to do whatever is necessary to defend their NPO comrades from further acts of terrorism. The Second NAAC War Following a minor skirmish with the International Coalition of Socialist Nations, The NPO enjoyed an era of relative peace. However, war would soon rear its ugly head again, as the National Alliance of Arctic Countries was caught with multiple spies within the Order. When attempts to resolve the situation with the NAAC proved unsuccessful, the NPO declared war. Within an hour of the declaration, over sixty NPO members had declared war on NAAC nations. Bakunin's Dream was among them, having declared war on Neues Prussia. Together with NPO allies Frawley and Afslav, Bakunin's Dream made short work of its opponent and proceeded to assist the war effort through its position as Delta Battalion Lieutenant. The War Council The month of June 2006 marked the beginning of a new era for the people of Bakunin's Dream. Comrade Gabriel was elected by the NPO Body Republic to a seat on the NPO War Council, one of the most prestigious positions in all of Cybernations. In this position of power, Comrade Gabriel has helped the alliance to continue advancing the Pacifican way of life, and the people of Bakunin's Dream have benefited as a result. Bakunin's Dream is currently one of the strongest nations in the world, due to its steadfast determination and dedication to its NPO allies. Politics and Religion Leadership The Federation has no official power structure or hierarchy, as all decisions are made by the workers' councils and syndicates. However, Comrade Gabriel has been selected as the representative of Bakunin's Dream interests in all matters of foreign affairs. When he is not busy conducting foreign relations or war, Comrade Gabriel enjoys a variety of activities, including playing the tenor saxophone, the study of mathematics, and burning the flags of capitalist nations (especially on patriotic holidays). Government The Bakunin's Dream Federation of Anarcho-Syndicalist Collectives is for all intents and purposes Anarcho-Syndicalist, but it maintains a Democratic facade in order to placate the demands of population happiness. Along the same lines, Bakunin's Dream has no official religion, and its revolutionary population despises the bourgeois control mechanism of religion, but the official government position stipulates a Hindu state religion for the sake of happiness. Bakunin's Dream makes decisions through participatory workers' councils and trade syndicates, and Comrade Gabriel, the leader of the February Revolution, represents the nation in all foreign affairs (although he has no more authority than anyone else). Economics Bakunin's Dream rejects bourgeois economic models, relying on voluntary collectivism and workers' self-management to facilitate economic decision making. However, in order to comply with the demands of the international community, Bakunin's Dream maintains the illusion of a 28% tax rate in order to maximize revenue. Modernization is a priority for Bakunin's Dream, and the Five Day Plan has set the stage for continuting economic advancement. Current Affairs and Future Outlook The future looks bright for the people of Bakunin's Dream. Rapid progress has led to unparalleled prosperity for the Bakunin's Dream populace, and the people constantly look towards a still brighter tomorrow.Joaquim Mizrahi of Mirkada remains a staunch ally, and Bakunin's Dream continues to further its standing in the global community through the distribution of foreign aid to younger NPO nations and those embroiled in conflict. Bakunin's Dream has recently become one of the world's most powerful nations by breaking into the top 30 (its highest rank to date is 6), while adhering to the Anarcho-Syndicalist principles that have brought it this far and maintaining loyalty to its NPO allies. Positions Other Government Positions *Imperial Liaison to the War Council, December 2006 to January 30, 2007 *Fifth War Council (June 2006) *Sixth War Council (July 2006) *Seventh War Council (August 2006) *Eighth War Council (September 2006) *Ninth War Council (October 2006) *Tenth War Council (November 2006) Awards NPO War Ribbons Leadership Category:Nations Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Great War I veteran Category:Great War II veteran Category:Great War III veteran Category:VietFAN War veteran‎ Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order